Aquellos primeros no besos
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: ¿Cómo fueron sus primeros besos? Desde luego, no tan idílicos como en teoría deberían haber sido...sino, ¡que te lo cuenten ellos mismos!
1. Step 1 Lily

**_Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"_**

¡Hola, hola, pezqueñines! Vengo con este reto tan guay que estamos haciendo en el foro Scorly y...bueno, he de decir que he decidido repartir las seis viñetas de las que constará el fic, en seis capítulos diferentes, aunque realmente pertenezcan a un todo.

Quiero decir, además, que este fic es también paralelo a **X3Generation Lily Potter y la verdad del hombre lobo, **es decir, estas historias forman parte de un pasado y un futuro dentro del universo de este fic antes mencionado -que aún está en proceso pero que ya podéis leer si queréis -.

Espero que os gusten sus primeros besos, porque algunos son bastante divertidos :P

Y...sin más que decir...ENJOY!

* * *

**STEP 1. LILY**

–Absolutamente no –dije, sonrojada.

–¿Por qué no? ¿Es que acaso es vergonzoso? ¿Eh? –preguntó Scorpius, amenazando con una oleada de cosquillas.

–¡No pienso decirte como fue mi primer beso! –exclamé.

–Sabes que soy un buen oclumante, ¿verdad? –me dijo, divertido.

–No te atreverás –amenacé.

–Pruébame.

Le miré con el ceño fruncido por unos momentos y después cogí mi camiseta y me la puse. Fui a la cocina –estábamos en el piso de Scorpius – y empecé a hacer el desayuno.

Ni de coña pensaba decirle algo tan vergonzoso, seguro que me lo recordaría de por vida. Y sí, realmente es vergonzoso.

Y lo peor es que lo recuerdo tan bien como si fuera ayer mismo.

...

_-Mamá, ¿puedo darte un beso? –preguntó una versión de cinco años de mí._

_-¿Eh? Claro hija –y me acercó la mejilla, pero yo hice un puchero y me crucé de brazos._

_-¡No!¡Yo quiero uno como el que le das a papi! –le dije, más segura de mi misma que nunca. _

_Mi madre me miró como si le hubiera pegado con una sartén en la cabeza y se agachó para estar a mi altura; después, sonrió._

_-Hija, ese tipo de besos solo se los puedes dar a alguien que quieres de una manera especial._

_-¿Eh? ¿Entonces no soy nadie especial, mami? –pregunté. Bendita inocencia._

_-Claro que sí, cariño, eres increíblemente especial –me puso las manos sobre los hombros, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas –pero tiene que ser una persona como tu padre, por ejemplo. Un chico, alguien con quien quieras compartir tu vida sin importar qué. Alguien que siempre te apoye y te anime cuando más lo necesites._

_Eso a mí me sonaba a chino, pero como me estaba aburriendo ya de tanta palabrería, decidí dejarlo estar e investigar por mi cuenta. Ella no se dio cuenta de eso y creyó que más o menos la había comprendido. Madre mía, qué equivocada estabas._

_Lo que hice, entonces, fue irme al patio de detrás, dónde estaba mi hermano mayor, intentando ahuyentar a los gnomos a base de bludgerazos. Nada más me vio, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y vino corriendo hacia mí, sonriéndome como siempre solía hacer._

_-Hola pecosa, te veo pensativa y eso es raro –me dijo. Yo hice un puchero y crucé los brazos._

_-¡No soy pecosa! ¡Tú tienes más pecas que yo! –contrataqué._

_-Más quisieras…pero si te sirve de consuelo, Rose tiene más que tú –me dijo, revolviéndome el pelo._

_Oh James, en esos tiempos cuando aún no se te había subido la testosterona…eras tan majo (a veces)…en fin. Pero yo, en ese momento, al ver que estaba siendo tan simpático conmigo, decidí que definitivamente, sería a eso a lo que se refería mi madre, así que, con la mirada más segura que nunca –es decir, no podía estar equivocada – me incliné hacia él y le di un suave beso en los labios._

_James abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Después, se separó de mí y me miró, incrédulo._

_-¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó. Yo seguía con la seguridad encima._

_-Pues a qué va a ser –empecé yo, con aires de sabionda, como si mi hermano fuera tonto y no supiera lo que estaba pasando - mamá ha dicho que ese tipo de besos se les dan a las personas a las que quieres mucho y a las que siempre están a tu lado cuando las necesitas. _

_Bueno, podéis imaginaros la cara de James al escuchar eso._

_..._

Así que no. Ya tenía suficiente con un idiota molestándome con eso cada vez que salía el tema.

–Oh, así que es eso…-me dijo, abrazándome por detrás- con que James, eh…

Me giré bruscamente y le miré ofendida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a leerme? Pero entonces lo vi. Claro, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Ya lo sabía.

–Que sepas –le dije, apuntándolo con la espátula –que vas a quedarte sin cuñado, porque pienso matarle en cuanto vuelva a casa.

Maldito sea. Pero mi venganza sería terrible, oh sí.

**END.**

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Si eres tan amable, sigue la línea de puntos y...

¡Comenta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_With love,_

_K._


	2. Step 2 Scorpius

**_Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"_**

¡Bien! Subo el segundo capítulo de este fic, gracias de antemano por los comentarios anteriores y...¡espero que éste os guste también!

Enjoy!

* * *

**STEP 2. SCORPIUS**

–Oh, vamos –le dije, exasperado.

–No pienso ponerme esa corbata, no puedo respirar con eso – contestó, molesto –Lana me ha visto infinitas veces en todas mis formas, ¿por qué tengo que arreglarme para esto?

–No sé, ¿quizá porque vas a presentarte formalmente ante los padres de tu novia? –le dije, con una ceja enarcada.

Albus se puso tenso y yo lo noté porque apretó la mandíbula. Estrés precompromiso, lo llamo yo.

–A ver –empecé – no me gusta ser chacha, pero creo que voy a prepararte un té. Y te voy a echar una tonelada de tranquilizantes, por si acaso.

Pero, viendo su cara, me parece a mí que eso no serviría de mucho. Merlín, lo que hay que hacer por los amigos…

–Veamos, siéntate – le dije, ofreciéndole el comodísimo sofá de mi piso –bien, voy a contarte algo que no sabe nadie. Y cuando digo nadie, es nadie. Ni siquiera Lily.

Bien, capté su interés. Claro, el hecho de que Lily no lo supiera era un punto de interés para él. No lo culpo, hay pocas cosas que esa pequeña diablilla no sepa sobre mí.

–Te voy a contar una historia –le dije –así que no me interrumpas. Y de antemano te digo que como se lo digas a alguien eres hombre muerto.

...

_Yo tendría poco más de nueve años y, como siempre, estaba sentado en uno de los banquitos de la Mansión Malfoy, leyendo tranquilamente un manual de cómo usar una escoba de Quidditch cuando, de repente, algo cayó de entre las páginas._

_Me agaché para ver qué era y pude comprobar que era un sobre. Uno rosa y muy cursi, pero… ¿de quién? Claro, yo pensaba que mi madre no era hortera y que mi padre preferiría bailar claqué vestido de mujer antes que tocar algo como eso. Y la abuela Narcisa más de lo mismo._

_Así que, como me moría de curiosidad, lo abrí, pero dentro había algo que yo no esperaba: además de la obvia carta, había tres fotos diferentes, pero todas de la misma persona: Victoire Weasley. Lo supe porque la había visto algunas veces con Teddy en la casa de la abuela Andrómeda._

_Y, realmente, el problema no era que hubieran fotos, el problema ERAN las fotos. Para un niño que apenas estaba pisando los felpudos de la preadolescencia…bueno, comprenderás que no me pude quitar esas fotos de la cabeza durante mucho tiempo._

_No es que fueran porno o algo por el estilo, pero se notaba mucho que quería enseñar escote para captar la atención de Ted. Normal que lo hiciera._

_En fin, la cuestión es que no paraba de quitármelo de la cabeza y entonces, una noche, tuve un sueño un poco extraño. Yo estaba en el jardín de mi casa y ella estaba allí, con ese vestido sugerente que llevaba en las fotos y…bueno, se me acercó de tal forma que yo, pues…sentí el impulso de besarla._

_Y lo hice. Excepto porque no era ella._

_Era un sueño, lo sabía, entonces… ¿cómo podía ser que se sintiera tan real? Pero quizá hubiera sido mejor seguir durmiendo, porque lo primero que hice al despertar fue ver que estaba besando a un elfo doméstico tremendamente sorprendido._

_..._

–Espera, no me digas que eso fue…

–Sí, exacto.

Acto seguido, estalló en risas y yo, pues bueno, me sentí un poco cohibido.

–Solo por curiosidad, ¿qué hacía una carta de Vic en tu casa? –preguntó.

–Bueno…puede que Ted tuviera el mismo libro y yo me equivocara al cogerlo una de las veces que fui a visitarle.

Bueno, al menos mi vergüenza ha servido para que se relajara de una maldita vez. Y lo dicho, hay que ver lo que uno hace por los amigos.

END.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Si eres tan amable, sigue la línea de puntos y...

¡Comenta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_With love,_

_K._


	3. Step 3 Teddy

**_Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"_**

Y sigo con la subida masiva: ¡turno para el capítulo ñoño! Bueno, pero eh, he disfrutado muchísimo escribiéndolo. De hecho, es el que más me ha encandilado de momento, así que espero que os guste a vosotros también.

ENJOY!

* * *

**STEP 3. TEDDY**

–Cariño, ¿quieres un poco de pudin? –preguntó Vic, sonriéndome como sólo ella sabe. Yo la miré embobado y asentí.

Jo, es que no podía negarle nada. Era tan mona…pero desde pequeña.

Habíamos estado toda nuestra vida juntos porque éramos los mayores y con diferencia, es por eso que hemos desarrollado una amistad que dio paso a todo el amor que siento por ella en estos momentos. Quizá suene cursi pero… ¡qué más da! Es que cuando uno está enamorado, no puede evitarlo.

Durante mi estancia en Hogwarts, estuve con alguna que otra chica antes de darme cuenta de forma definitiva que ella era quien me llenaba por completo, pero éramos más jóvenes y hacíamos más tonterías. Y yo tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

La miré un poco más, porque no me cansaba nunca de hacerlo; observé sus movimientos y sus gestos, y, por alguna razón, esa cara concentrada que estaba poniendo, me recordó algo que pasó mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

...

_Habíamos ido a La Madriguera tío Harry, tía Ginny, James, Lily y yo. Íbamos a quedarnos allí los niños porque los mayores iban a irse a Londres a hacer no sé qué. La verdad es que si me lo preguntaran ahora, no sabría decirlo porque en ese momento, me importaba bien poco._

_Como James y los demás eran muy pequeños para jugar con ellos, fui directamente a buscar a Victoire, que solía quedarse allí durante el día, pues sus padres trabajaban y la abuela Molly las cuidaba hasta que volvían._

_–Teddy –me dijo, acercándose a mí con una sonrisa enorme –ven, ven, mira, he descubierto un gnomo dócil en el jardín. Ven, vamos –y me cogió de la mano, arrastrándome tras ella hacia el jardín de atrás._

_Acto seguido, me llevó hasta un arbusto en el que había un pequeño gnomo con la pata atascada en una trampa para ratones. _

_–Está atrapado, Vic –le dije, frunciendo el ceño –está intentando darte pena para que le saques de ahí._

_–Ya me he dado cuenta de que está atrapado, tonto –respondió, sonriendo – pero fíjate…-le tocó la cabeza y el gnomo pareció relajarse. Se quedaba como embotado, embobado, tonto._

_Y yo me frustré. Hacía un momento parecía que fuera a morderle hasta el codo pero, de repente…_

_–¿Cómo lo haces? –pregunté, un poco molesto._

_–¿El qué? _

_–Pues…eso, los estás hechizando, ¿cómo lo haces? No creo que a la abuela Molly le haga mucha gracia…_

_Vic me miró entonces con una expresión que no le había visto nunca: entre dolida e incrédula. Liberó, entonces, al gnomo y le dejó marchar; después, se levantó, me miró con el ceño fruncido y se fue hacia la casa, sin dirigirme la palabra._

_–¡Oye, Vic! –exclamé, algo confuso -¡Vic! ¿Por qué te has enfadado? Se supone que eres bruja, ¿no? No sé por qué te ofendes. ¡No te he dicho nada malo! ¡Victoire!_

_Entonces ella se giró y pude ver que había unas diminutas lagrimillas en sus ojos. Y…recuerdo que me sentí tan mal que me entraban ganas de pegarme un puñetazo a mí mismo, por idiota._

_–Vic…yo…-dije, acercándome a ella._

_–Déjame sola un rato, ¿vale? –dijo, con un hilo de voz, mirando el suelo –Yo…no soy una bruja. Soy una chica normal._

_Y se fue. Se fue corriendo hacia el interior de la casa y yo me sentí mucho más confuso que antes. ¿Qué le pasaba?_

_Entré yo también en la casa y fui directamente a la abuela Molly; tenía que averiguar la razón de la tristeza de Vic, que me pesaba en esos momentos como ninguna otra cosa en la vida. Así que le pregunté, algo inseguro._

_–Oh –contestó la abuela, dejando de leer el libro que tenía en las manos –no te preocupes, cariño. Ya le he dicho yo que su condición no tiene nada de malo._

_–¿Qué condición?_

_Y entonces, la abuela me explicó –con palabras más o menos de niños – que ella tenía más parte de veela que sus otros dos hermanos, al menos por lo que habían visto hasta ahora, así que a veces, en el colegio muggle en el que estaba, las niñas le tenían envidia y eso, ella, que podía verlo mejor, le hacía daño._

_Yo me enfadé muchísimo con esos niños, y eso que ni los conocía –íbamos a colegios diferentes – pero es que…¿cómo podían hacerle daño a alguien tan dulce como Victoire? Si había alguien que no se lo merecía, era ella._

_Así que no lo dudé un solo segundo: la busqué de nuevo y pensé en una forma impresionante de animarla._

_Y, tras verla apoyada contra el cristal de uno de los cuartos de la Madriguera, fui corriendo al escobero y cogí una de las viejas Barredoras 9 de mis tíos y, como pude –no era muy buen volador – me puse a la altura de su ventana y toqué con los nudillos, llamando su atención._

_Ella me miró sorprendida y yo le sonreí, me acerqué un poco más y le hice una seña para que se acercara y, una vez lo hizo hasta tal punto en que su cara entera tocaba la ventana, planté un beso sobre el cristal justo en el mismo sitio dónde, al otro lado, estaba su boca._

_Ella se sonrojó mucho y, tapándose la boca, se alejó de la ventana de un brinco, sin comprender._

_–¡No necesitas a nadie en tu vida que te haga daño, Vic! –grité -¡Porque el único que puede molestarte soy yo!_

_..._

Sonreí de nuevo. No era propiamente un beso, pero para mí…bueno, para mí, ese fue mi primer beso.

–¡Teddy! –exclamó desde la cocina, con los brazos en jarra pero con una voz extremadamente dulce -¡El puddin está listo!

–¡Ya voy!

Porque era mi Vic, desde siempre y para siempre.

FIN.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Si eres tan amable, sigue la línea de puntos y...

¡Comenta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_With love,_

_K._


	4. Step 4 Victoire

**_Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"_**

Vic es tan dulce que creo que algún día pienso subir cosas sólo de ella y Ted, dios, es que creo que son la única pareja con la que me paso de empalagosa -y eso que no suelo serlo, de verdad, sino, leed mis otros fics y veréis xD -

Bueno, sin más que decir...

ENJOY!

* * *

**STEP 4. VICTOIRE**

Siempre me había encantado Francia, desde el primer momento en el que puse mis pequeños pies de bruja. Mi madre, desde que tengo memoria, me llevaba siempre a las boutiques más bonitas de París y, en todas las ocasiones, solía comprarme alguna que otra cosa.

A veces era algún complemento para el pelo, otras, un macaron, y otras, una simple postal. Eran cositas pequeñas sin mucho valor que a mí, personalmente, me enseñaron a valorar los pequeños detalles de las cosas.

París era un recuerdo precioso para mí, y por eso me sentía intensamente feliz por poder compartirlo con Teddy. Él nunca se ha mostrado reacio a lo que le pedido y siempre ha hecho todo lo posible por hacerme feliz, y yo quiero hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Le miré divertida mientras el pobre intentaba aclararse con el euro. Pobrecito, si las libras le resultaban complicadas…no quiero imaginarme los euros.

Desde pequeños, siempre había sido un poco torpe, pero eso era algo que le daba un encanto adorable –y quien dijera lo contrario, mejor, menos rivales para mí - . Oh…y eso me traía a la memoria un recuerdo bastante peculiar.

...

_Aunque siempre he sido bastante popular en Hogwarts, siempre he sido muy reacia a las relaciones, porque, de alguna manera, sentía que los chicos que querían estar conmigo, era solo porque les gustaba mi aspecto físico y mi parte veela los atraía._

_Además, yo estaba secretamente enamorada de Teddy e intentaba, desesperadamente, llamar su atención. Dios, recuerdo que hasta le escribí una carta muy horrorosa –muy rosa y muy cursi – que creo que no llegó a ver nunca, o si fue así, ni la notaría._

_Me daba tantísima rabia que no me hiciera caso que un día, a mis quince años, decidí que pasaba olímpicamente de esperarle. Me había cansado de verle rodeado de chicas de dudosas intenciones que iban y venían. Y lo peor de todo es que ninguna tenía cerebro en la cabeza, pero bueno, él tampoco es que brillara por su inteligencia en esos momentos._

_La cosa es que estaba enfadada. Nunca había besado a nadie y tenía el oculto y profundo deseo de que fuera justamente Teddy el que me lo diera, pero no. Estaba claro que no estaba por la labor y yo, furiosa, fui al Gran Comedor y me senté al lado de un compañero de Ravenclaw que siempre había estado un poco detrás de mí; sonreí con diligencia y coqueteé con él como nunca lo había hecho con nadie._

_Después de la comida, fuimos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores y, teniendo especial cuidado de estar siempre rodeada de bastante gente –para que nos viera y así tener testigos – empecé a insinuarme un poquito. Iba a irme de allí besada sí o sí._

_El chico, sin embargo, era un poco pánfilo, porque no parecía entender bien mis indirectas, lo cual de verdad ponía en duda sus cualidades Ravenclaw._

_Al final, llegué a la conclusión de que debía ser directa, así que me armé de valor –además, de verdad, juro que llevaba un cabreo encima que no conseguía quitármelo nadie – y le cogí de la corbata, tirando de él hacia mí._

_Pero el beso nunca llegó. Bueno, corrijo, el beso que yo ESPERABA nunca llegó. Porque de que besé algo, lo hice. Y no fue Jolsroy el destinatario, sino un bonito y precioso árbol que había justo al lado del chico, que ahora estaba en el suelo y con una bludger a su lado._

_No me había hecho daño, así que me acerqué a él y le ayudé a incorporarse. Pobre chico. Una vez levantados, miré hacia delante y vi a un mosqueado Teddy viniendo hacia nosotros, más pomposo que nunca._

_–Teddy, más te vale pedir perdón –le dije, aún enfadada, pero él no me hizo caso y se mantuvo el silencio –Theodore Lupin._

_Me miró con un poquito de rencor –me conozco todos los tipos de mirada que tiene – y después se acercó y me alejó del chico._

_–Me encargo yo –y se lo llevó como pudo a la enfermería._

_Aunque no pidió perdón debidamente, yo le conocía y sabía que esa era su forma de hacerlo. No por él, porque estoy segura de que incluso a día de hoy le volvería a tirar un bludgerazo si le viera tan cerca de mí, sino por mí. Porque sabe que si lo hace, yo seré feliz._

_Y en ese momento me di cuenta de dos cosas:_

_1. Me quería, pero a su manera._

_2. La sabia de árbol no sabía nada bien._

_..._

Y tengo que decir que, después de eso, el primer beso de verdad, sí que me lo dio él, pero eso…ya es otra historia.

Ahora, tenía que ir a ayudarle con los cruasanes, porque como no me diera prisa, los tiraba a todos sin querer al Sena.

FIN.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Si eres tan amable, sigue la línea de puntos y...

¡Comenta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_With love,_

_K._


	5. Step 5 Albus

**_Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"_**

Este no me ha quedado como yo quería pero...en esencia, más o menos, no está mal. Me ha gustado escribirlo pero me hubiera gustado que fuera un poco diferente, no sé como explicarlo, pero tiene un no se qué que qué se yo que le falta. Aun así, no está mal, pasad y leed, que seguro que, como mínimo, ¡algo de gracia os hace!

Aquí, además, sale uno de mis OC - Leilaany Farsquarson, una escocesa que tiene un acento muy cerrado y a la que a menudo suelen llamar gaita y pesetera - uno de los que utilizo en mi historia principal **X3Generation Lily Potter y la verdad del hombre lobo.**

En fin, de momento...lo dejo por hoy, que he avanzado mucho mucho. Me queda por acabar la viñeta de Fred, pero ya la subiré estos días cuando tenga tiempo, así que nada. ¡A hacer tiempo!

ENJOY!

* * *

**STEP 5. ALBUS**

Después de haber pasado la tarde más vergonzosa de mi vida, me sentía con pleno derecho para coger, atarme una piedra al tobillo y tirarme al Támesis.

–Vamos, no ha sido para tanto, exagerado –me dijo Lana-. La muy…se le notaba en la cara que se lo había pasado de muerte torturándome -han sido un par de preguntas…nada fuera de lo común.

–Me has hecho hablar de sexo delante de ellos, pedazo de mamut –le dije, mosqueado –no sé cómo he salido con vida de allí dentro.

–Bueno, ya sabes que mis padres son liberales, y mi hermano no es como vosotros. Merlín me libre de tener un James detrás de mí, porque penita me da Lily, que no tiene uno, sino dos.

La fulminé con la mirada y ella, divertida, se acercó a mí y me rodeó con los brazos, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

–¿A que no adivinas que acabo de recordar ahora mismo? Hablando de miedo y esas cosas –me dijo, juguetona. Juguetona no en el sentido sexual de la palabra, sino en el pesetero.

Quería que lo adivinara, quería apostar conmigo y que cayera en la trampa. Pero la jodida siempre lo decía de esa forma tan melosa y yo, que era un poco baboso con ella, no podía hacer otra cosa que caer en sus redes de viuda negra. Esa mujer me mataría algún día, fijo.

–Mi primer beso –me dijo, mirándome directa a los ojos –pero…tú nunca me has dicho el tuyo. ¿Tan horrible es?

–No es…no es horrible –le dije, sonrojado. Definitivamente no iba a decirle nada, porque si lo llega a saber, primero, me mata y segundo, me mata otra vez.

Pero allí estaba ella de nuevo, haciendo el idiota. Yo, que solía tener la capacidad de poder controlar bien las palabras y saber qué decir en cada momento…perdía los estribos frente a ella. A dónde iba a llegar…pero no me quedaba más remedio. Si ella se proponía saberlo, estaba claro que yo no iba a salir de ese cuarto sin que ella supiera la verdad; y cuanto antes, mejor. Menos dolor.

...

_Yo no había besado nunca a ninguna chica, eso era algo que solía hacer mucho James, que era un mujeriego empedernido y promiscuo –es que, a ver, empezó a besarse con chicas muy joven – y bueno, aquel día yo no esperaba que fuera a pasar algo fuera de lo común –ya sabéis, un despertar al estilo James con un aguamenti en la cabeza, una riña de mamá…el pan de todos los días – así que me dirigí al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha._

_Mi madre me había dicho que tuviera cuidado porque en el armario de las toallas había un boggart, con el que Lily se había asustado solo un par de minutos antes. Bueno, no me daban miedo los boggart y, ciertamente tenía curiosidad por saber cuál era el mío._

_ERROR._

_¿Mi boggart? Lana, literalmente. _

_Estaba desnudo en el cuarto de baño y, porque sí, decidí que no pasaría nada si miraba a ver la forma que se materializaba frente a mí, al fin y al cabo, pese a no haber visto nunca ninguno, había leído alguna cosa sobre ellos y el hechizo que los contrarrestaba, y por si acaso –tal y como papá nos enseñaba –llevaba la varita conmigo._

_Pero… ¿Lana?_

_Me quedé paralizado en el sitio sin saber qué hacer. Pues muy bien._

_Intenté reaccionar pero ya era un poco tarde, el boggart se acercó y…sin ton ni son, me tiró al suelo y acabó encima de mí. Yo intenté coger la varita pero, al estirarme más de la cuenta, levanté mi torso y, al girar mi cabeza, me tope directamente con la de la Lana-boggart. Me di tremendo susto con ello que, del empujón que le pegué, volví a caer en el suelo y el bicho encima de mí. _

_No tardé mucho en reaccionar y espeté un estridente Ridíkkulus –estaba muy en contra de hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, pero era una situación de urgencia -, transformando a la Lana-boggart en un saco de galeones roto y, acto seguido, volvió a meterse en el armario._

_Me quedé un rato mirándolo, allí, sentado en el suelo, mudo._

_–¿Albus? ¿Todo bien? –preguntaba mi padre desde el otro lado de la puerta. Al parecer, nadie se había enterado de nada, pues bien, mejor._

_–Sí papá –le dije, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo que pude._

_Pero no lo estaba. Estaba irritado y confundido. Gracias boggart. Gracias por robarme mi primer beso y, sobretodo, gracias por llevarme hasta la muerte que me provocaría, en esos momentos, revelarle eso a la verdadera Lana._

_..._

Se había quedado de piedra. Bueno, normal, en fin, no creo que mucha gente –y menos alguno de sus novios…-la hayan visto como a un boggart. En fin, lo ficho, ce la vie, fue corto pero bonito… ¡Adiós, mundo cruel!

Pero entonces estalló en carcajadas. Y yo, perplejo, la miré como si tuviera un mono bailando hula hula en la cabeza.

–Albus, cariño –¿Cariño? ¿Desde cuándo me llama así? –Te prometo que esto es lo más romántico que me han dicho en la vida.

Y siguió riéndose.

Genial, ahora estaba saliendo con alguien a quien le faltaban dos tornillos. Con razón era un boggart para mí, ¡da más miedo del que pensaba! Pero bueno, qué más da. Si no diera miedo, no sería Lana.

Ya se sabe, el amor es ciego, amigos. Y yo soy el boss de los ciegos.

FIN.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Si eres tan amable, sigue la línea de puntos y...

¡Comenta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_With love,_

_K._


	6. Step 6 Fred

**_Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"_**

Ya está, ya estáaa, lalalalaaa :D El capítulo de Fred, así que, colorín colorado, ¡este reto he terminado!

Y, respecto a la historia, mi Fred es un bromista nato y uno de los mejores amigos de James, así que su beso tenía que ser...bueno, tenía que ser especial. Fred es el prsonaje -era T_T - de la 2G que más me gustaba y...bueno, siempre he creído que su tocayo sería igual de increíble y bromista que él. ¡Tenía que serlo! He disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo y espero que vosotros lo hagáis leyéndolo.

ENJOY!

* * *

**STEP 6. FRED**

–Venga James, que tenemos el derecho a saberlo –le dijo Marc, pegándole codazos.

–¡Que no! –contestó éste, más rojo que el pelo de un Weasley –Dejad el tema de Letta ya, que no ha pasado nada. Merlín, tiene la edad de mi hermana, es como si tuviera que estar con mi propia hermana.

Pero estaba mintiendo como un estúpido. Todos sabíamos que Letta era la única que había conseguido enamorarle de verdad, pero el tío, aunque no dejaba de intentar estar con ella, no lo admitía frente a nadie –y eso era claro síntoma de que la quería en serio -.

–¿Y si me pongo en plan celoso? –preguntó Marc.

Táctica equivocada, hermano. Por muy primo de Letta que seas…eso no va a funcionar con James. Tiene demasiada experiencia en celos fraternal.

–¿Ni un mísero beso? –pregunté yo –Vamos…el otro día os vi muy acarameladitos…

–Qué monos –comentó Marc, haciendo un corazón con los dedos -¡Auch! ¡James! ¡Estate quieto!

–Pues dejad de incordiar y compradme otro helado de whisky, me he quedado sin.

Yo reí a boca suelta mientras que Marc, que había perdido una apuesta contra él, le debía varios helados –por eso estábamos en Florean Fortesque -. Me gustaba la idea de James con novia, parecía más responsable –aunque echaba de menos el James pastor*-. Ay el amor…

Lo que me recuerda, esto, a mi primer beso.

...

_Había ido con mi padre, madre y hermana a Irlanda porque había posibilidad de ampliar las ventas de la tienda a unas personas de allí y, bueno, de paso nos pegamos unas vacaciones como Merlín dictaba._

_Roxanne y yo, entonces, nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por Dublín, ya sabéis, explorar la zona y todo eso. Finalmente, llegamos a una especie de pub un poco maltrecho donde ponía "Guiness" en el letrero de la entrada._

_–¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Roxie -¿Será un pub mágico? _

_–No sé…no lo parece mucho –le dije, intentando mirar por la rendija de la puerta –hay muggles adultos dentro._

_Ni bien dije eso, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una chica de unos…dieciséis, cayó encima de mí. Detrás de ella, el barman salió y la miró con cara de mala leche y le gritó que no volviera a aparecer por allí._

_Roxanne se acercó a nosotros y ayudó a la chica a ponerse en pie –a mí no, ya ves que delicia de hermana – y ella, parecía un poco abochornada._

_–Disculpad –nos dijo una vez estábamos sentados los tres en un parque –Es simplemente que…bueno, mi padre solía trabajar allí pero hace unos meses que murió por culpa de una intoxicación. Sólo quería buscar pruebas de que había sido por la higiene del bar, pero…_

_Roxie y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y sonreímos. Aún no podía usar magia fuera del colegio –y aún tardaría, en ese momento tenía yo solo doce años – pero algo podríamos hacer. Llevaba los bolsillos llenos de artilugios Weasley._

_Bueno, la cosa es que nos divertimos mucho lanzándoles bombas fétidas –tuve cuidado de sacar lo que menos mágico parecía y le contamos que nuestro padre era inventor, pero que todo esto no estaba a la venta – y, bueno, aunque no conseguimos sacar mucha cosa, nos lo pasamos muy bien y ella acabó acompañándonos hasta el hostal donde nos estábamos quedando. Bueno, en el que creyó que lo hacíamos, en realidad, el nuestro estaba un par de calles más atrás, disfrazado de edificio abandonado._

_–Muchas gracias por lo de hoy –nos dijo, sonriendo –hacía mucho tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien. Ojalá los inventos de vuestro padre se hagan muy famosos y hagan felices a muchas personas._

_Ambos sonreímos y decidimos regalarle unas cuantas bombas. Ella las aceptó gustosa y, sonrojada, me dio un beso en la mejilla, bueno, más o menos, porque de la impresión, giré la cabeza para mirarla y acabamos dándonos un beso en los labios. Roxanne, después de mirarnos como si hubiera visto un basilisco, empezó a reírse con su estridencia particular mientras que nosotros estábamos más rojos que el pelo de un Weasley._

_Bueno, todo quedó ahí y, después de volver al hotel, ese día, no volvimos a verla nunca más. Una pena, porque me había caído muy bien –hubiera sido una merodeadora a la altura, si hubiera estado en Hogwarts -._

_..._

Pero esto no trata de mi primer beso, sino del de James y Letta.

–Oh pillín –le dije, sonriendo malévolamente – sí que os habéis besado.

–¿Qué? –exclamó Marc dejando el helado en la mesa y mirándole fijamente.

James se puso rojo y la vena de su frente parecía haber aumentado por momentos.

–Vale, sí, nos hemos besado, ¿contentos? Ahora dejadme en paz. Joder, sois unos idiotas los dos, a ver si crecemos.

Marc y yo nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos.

Este James…nunca cambiará.

FIN.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Si eres tan amable, sigue la línea de puntos y...

¡Comenta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_With love,_

_K._


End file.
